In manufacturing processes, it is often desirable and economical to assemble devices from a collection of subcomponents, some of which may include two or more elements. Frequently, a nut or body member will have another member associated therewith. For example, a nut may require an associated lock washer. If the two members can be assembled and retained together as a single unit, the final assembly may be completed more economically and with a reduced chance of the inadvertent omission of one member. Similar situations prevail with retaining rings, gaskets, pressure seals, and other devices associated with a body member.
This invention relates to the class of devices wherein it is desirable to have a ring, collar, seal, or other member retained in association with a body member or nut. Simple elastomeric O-rings are frequently retained within body members, or a nut, by providing an undercut in the hole into which the O-ring may be placed by temporary initial deformation thereof. Sometimes an attempt is made to hold a collar, seal or O-ring (hereinafter referred to only as a ring) in place by providing a ring which has an outside diameter slightly larger than the inside diameter of the hole within which the ring is to be retained; or by using an underside ring when it is to be retained external to a body member. When this technique is used, the ring may fail to hold as a result of vibration. To overcome this difficulty, adhesives have been used. Adhesives have been useful when the ring is fabricated from a rigid material which cannot be deformed as described above.
Various prior art techniques have each served admirably in specific applications. In some applications, the ring is required to be able to move independently of the body member, or nut, and, therefore, an adhesive retention means is unacceptable. As suggested, when a ring is fabricated of a rigid or inflexible material, it cannot be deformed, stretched or compressed to cause it to enter a retaining undercut section. Some subassemblies with a ring have required a mechanical modification of the body member after insertion of the rigid ring member.